


Dancing Alone

by Auroralis



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auroralis/pseuds/Auroralis
Summary: A young boy finds a young girl dancing in the forest.Does she still dance alone?





	Dancing Alone

It was sunset. For most living in the First Lands, this beautiful glow marked the end of another hard, but successful day. Farmers retired to their homes, their tired smiles meeting the happy smiles of their children, as they ate delicious, farm grown foods kissed by the warmth of the Ionian sun. Vendors at the market made a last ditch attempt to sell the last of their wares, shouting out prices at heavy discounts, until they finally packed it all up and went back to their homes, smiling as they felt the weight of the gold coins in their pockets. In the lands of Ionia, everyone knew that tomorrow was going to come, and success would come with it. As an isolated region in the middle of dangerous seas, there were no worries of any foreign influence or of an invasion. All citizens were able to pursue anything they wanted, with every citizen’s ultimate goal being happiness for themselves and, if they had one, their family.

It was a utopia.

Soft footsteps stepped over fallen leaves in the wild forests of Ionia as dusk fell. The leaves barely crinkled under the girl’s feet, her movements precise and graceful as she whipped her silver hair around her, glancing furtively to both sides to ensure that not a single soul was near. Dusk turned into night, as the forest came alive once again. Crickets chirped from all around. The quick pattering of small animals rivaled the girl’s footsteps across the forest floor. On some occasions, the blood-curdling howl of a wolf rang out in the distance, breaking the tranquility of the forest for a second.

However, the girl wasn’t scared. Venturing into the forest late at night had been a daily occurrence for her. She found the company of the forest’s spirit much more enticing than the company of the Ionian citizens… _especially_ when she was practicing the Ionian dances. Of course, she knew that dance was an art form; it was a way for one to express themselves without words, using the body instead as the main means of expression. Of course, she knew that if no one watched her dance, then she couldn’t express herself through it, defeating its main purpose. But it didn’t matter to her. Not in the slightest. At heart, all she wanted was to dance for herself, and herself only.

She remembered the first performance that she watched at the Placidium, three years ago. She was five. Her father, brother, and grandmother had gone up there to celebrate the yearly Festival of Spirits, and this time, _finally_ had decided that she was old enough to complete the hike to the Placidium. Watching the performers on that wood stage, flanked on both sides by those two great monuments reaching for the sky and those countless arches behind them reaching for the horizon, the girl thought that she had never seen anything so beautiful. She felt euphoric as she watched the performers flowing effortlessly, gracefully, and smoothly through the dance, looking as if their mind and body had merged and became one. The girl felt something deep within her watching the dancers, and it was then that she realized that she wanted to be up there too, dancing with the sky and the horizon. She had known that her grandmother had used to be a renowned dancer in Ionia, and, when the performance ended, begged her grandmother to teach her the Ionian dances. Although shocked at first, her grandmother wasn’t surprised. She had seen how the girl’s eyes lit up during the performance, and her trained eyes had seen the way the girl had swayed with the dancers as if attuned to the rhythm of the dance. She knew there was potential—a lot of it—in her granddaughter. Though her grandmother knew firsthand how much work would have to be put in to become even slightly respected as a dancer, she knew the girl was hardworking, determined, and fiercely passionate. All were quality traits to be successful, and so, her grandmother taught her all she knew about the mystical dances until her last breath. She passed into the spirit realm with a smile on her face, knowing that Ionian culture would last just that bit longer in the hands of her granddaughter.

Smiling as she shook herself out of her remembrance, the girl continued her trek through the forest, until the trees thinned out and opened up into a beautiful clearing dotted with purple flowers. Ever since her grandmother had passed into the spirit realm, the girl had been practicing her dances here, surrounded by the sounds of the forest and the dazzling sea of purple and green. She had always felt some kind of spiritual connection with this place. Here, in this tranquil clearing, was where she felt the most at peace with her soul, her mind, and her body. It was always just her and the forest. It was the perfect place to hone her dance.

It was a miracle that she managed to find this sanctuary, considering how isolated it was from the rest of Ionian civilization. When her grandmother passed, the girl, stricken by grief, started closing herself off from others. She had always been a quiet, shy, and soft-spoken girl, but this was different. She could barely muster up the courage to perform her dances in front of her father, Lito, and her older brother, Zelos, both of whom had been very supportive of her. Her dream as a young child had changed. Of course, she still dreamed of performing her dances, but the huge, cheering audience had disappeared from her dreams, replaced by… emptiness. She wanted to dance for the spirits, the sky, the horizon, and most importantly, herself. 

On a chilly night, the girl snuck out of her room and sat outside, basking in the glow of the starlight, thinking about everything and nothing. Suddenly, she felt a strange but welcoming warmth on her leg, and looked down to see a pure, snow white fox rubbing affectionately against her leg. It looked up at her, its golden eyes expectant, and plodded away towards the dark forest. After a few steps, it looked back, and continued on its way. The girl frowned. It almost seemed as if the fox was inviting her to follow it… but that couldn’t be the case, could it? Were foxes really that intelligent? A few seconds later, though, the girl’s curiosity won out. She she got up and followed the fox into the forest. It led her through twisting branches, shrubs, and trees for so long that the girl had half a mind to turn back and blame her overactive imagination for thinking that the fox really wanted her to follow it. She kept on, though. It was a good thing she did, for the fox led her straight into the most beautiful clearing she had ever seen, with a sea of brilliant purple flowers waving to her in the night’s wind and the moon shining brightly over the entire field. She stopped and turned around, amazed by and relishing the sheer beauty and tranquility of the place, and after a while turned to thank the fox for showing her the way to this hidden gem… only to find that it was already gone. Mystified, she decided that she would come back tomorrow, and trekked back home through the forest.

Once again, the girl smiled in remembrance as she shook herself out of her thoughts. She wondered where that snow white fox was now, as she had still yet to thank the fox for showing her this place. Perhaps it was a little silly holding such gratitude to a fox, but the girl just couldn’t help but think that there may have been a little more to the fox than met the eye.

Sighing, she walked to the middle of the clearing, looking up into the bright, full moon, closing her eyes and emptying her mind of all thoughts to prepare for her dance routine. She listened intently to the sounds of the forest. The wind whistling through the trees, the grass swaying in the gust, the flowers moving to and fro, the soft footsteps of small animals, the howls in the night… they all blended into a symphony to her ears. The forest was her music. The forest was her audience. It was all she needed. No more, no less.

She became one with it. Her mind. Her soul. Her body. Everything became one. It felt amazing. This moment, this feeling, was what she had looked forward to today. Every single day, for that matter. Her movements through the clearing were lithe and graceful, and she lost track of time as she danced through the purple flowers, trapped in the paradise of her own creation. Every second, she felt rejuvenated. She felt warmth coursing through her body. Her heart thrummed and her soul felt free.

Until the symphony became a cacophony.

She slowed to a stop, feeling the rhythm falter before dying out completely. This had never happened before in all the three years she had been here. She opened her eyes, looking around for the source of the disturbance, and found it almost instantly.

It was a boy. With a snow white fox curled up comfortably in his arms.

She reeled back in shock. How did the boy find her sanctuary? Why was the white fox back? She felt her mental barriers go up in a flash. The boy’s eyes were wide in admiration as he glanced around the clearing with as much awe as the girl must have had the first time she had discovered this place. As he approached the girl in the middle of the clearing, the girl tilted her head and studied him warily. He seemed like he came from a well-off family, perhaps one of farmers. His skin had a healthy tan to it. His black hair was haphazardly swept to the side. Around his neck was a wool scarf. If she had to guess, she would say that the boy was seven years old; just a year younger than her. She decided that, at such a late hour, she was glad that it was him that found her here, and not somebody else.

The boy stopped in front of her, the fox still in his arms, as he continued to gaze at the beauty of the clearing. She couldn’t blame him. She had found this place a few years back, and still found her breath taken away when she visited it.

“Wow… it’s so beautiful here, isn’t it?” the boy breathed, finally tearing his eyes away from the clearing and turning his eyes towards the girl.

“Yeah…” the girl whispered shyly, turning her sky-blue eyes away from the boy’s piercing, hazel ones. It had been quite a while since she had had a real conversation with someone other than her father or brother, and she had to admit that her social skills were a little bit rusty. 

“I’m really sorry if I interrupted anything, by the way!” He turned his gaze to the white fox still curled up in his arms, who looked up at him innocently. “This fox led me here. I didn’t know that there’d be someone here already, and dancing, too!”

The boy sighed. “I’m Shida Jiro, by the way. What’s your name?”

“I... I’m Irelia. Xan Irelia.” Suddenly, Jiro’s words registered in Irelia’s mind. “Wait… did you say that you saw me dancing earlier?” She felt heat rising in her face.

The boy turned as red as her. “Yeah… I’m sorry, Irelia! It was the fox! I followed it here… I mean, maybe I shouldn’t have, but I was just too curious! I’m sorry!” Jiro spouted a torrent of apologies towards her, closing his eyes and bowing his head over and over. 

Suddenly, he stopped and smiled widely, his eyes crinkling. “But I thought that your dancing was amazing! You looked like you were having so much fun, and you—I mean, your dance—looked really pretty!”

Jiro’s compliment didn’t do any favors for Irelia’s face, which turned even redder. This was the first compliment she had ever gotten from someone who wasn’t her father or her brother ever since she had secluded herself and her dancing. “Th-Thank you,” she whispered. 

Looking for a distraction before she overheated and combusted, Irelia quickly turned her gaze to the fox looking very comfortable in Jiro’s arms as it nuzzled against his chest.

“So, um, Jiro... this fox. Did it happen to approach you? Like, did you get the feeling that it was trying to tell you to follow it?”

Jiro glanced down at it. “I did, actually. How did you know? This fox seems… really intelligent. Well, for a fox, anyway.”

At this, the white fox squirmed and twisted out of Jiro’s arms, falling to the grass on all fours. It shook itself and gave what seemed like an offended glare at him before padding sulkily towards Irelia. Kneeling down, she stuck her hand out, running her hand through the fox’s soft, white fur and scratching its ears absentmindedly.

“Huh. Well, the thing is, I was led here by a snow white fox too. This was a few years back, though. I mean, maybe this fox isn’t the same one… but I feel like it has to be. I mean, how many snow white foxes have you seen in Ionia?”

“Uh… zero? One?” Jiro scratched his head. “I wouldn’t know. I don’t go into the forest very often. I think it’s kind of scary. Especially at night.”

“What? Are you serious?” Irelia looked up at him and shook her head vigorously, silver hair flying in all directions. “No, it really isn’t! It’s so peaceful here. Do you hear the wind? The animals? Do you feel the moonlight, and the stars, and the breeze? Ah…” she sighed happily. “It’s so nice. Ever since that fox led me to this clearing, the forest has become like my second home. I love dancing here.”

Jiro stared at her, amazed at her passionate outburst that was at odds with her shy exterior, and smiled. He perked up. “Hey, um… Irelia?”

“Mm?” She stood up, leaving the fox whining as it yearned for more affection.

“Do you… do you think you could teach me a few moves? I just… I thought your dancing was super cool, and, well… I’m really not that good at dancing. I want to learn, though.”

Irelia stared at him, blinking a few times. He wanted to learn from her?

“I… I’m not sure if you’d really want me to teach you, Jiro… I’m really not that good at dan—”

“Oh, come on, Irelia… please?” Jiro pouted.

Ahh… she couldn’t say no now, could she? 

“Alright, fine. But don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

* * *

“Ahh!” 

Jiro’s yell broke the forest’s silence as he lost his balance, falling into the grass for the umpteenth time. He rubbed his poor, aching back. Watching him, Irelia doubled over in laughter, tears of mirth escaping from her eyes.  
“Oh, wow… I’m sorry, I’m your teacher, I shouldn’t be laughing at you, it’s just…” she laughed again, wiping her eyes, “it’s just so funny!”

“Well, at least someone’s having fun here.” Jiro mock glared at her. “Dancing is so hard! How do you make it look so easy, Irelia?”

“Years of practice and an awesome grandmother. Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll get there. Eventually.” Irelia smiled, looking up at the moon, which was halfway across the sky. It was getting really late. Her father and brother knew where she was going at night, but she had never stayed out this late before. She knew they would be worried sick about her, and no doubt Jiro’s parents were also wondering where their son was as well.

“It’s getting late. I think we should head back.”

Jiro popped up from his spot on the grass. “Okay! Let’s go.”

The pair made their way back through the forest. Moonlight filtered through the trees, casting shadows across the forest floor. As they walked, Irelia glanced at the boy to her left and smiled. She had had a lot of fun, and felt happier than she had ever felt for a long time. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a pair of golden eyes watching them intently from between two trees.

“Thank you…” she whispered. It wasn’t just for leading her to the clearing.

The golden eyes blinked before disappearing in a flash of white.

“Hmm? Did you say something, Irelia?” the boy asked, turning.

“No, it was nothing.” But she couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. 

Her dream had changed once again. In what used to be an empty void in front of her now stood something distinguishable.

A friend.

**Author's Note:**

> May write a full story in the future, but I don't have too much free time right now.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
